Kenage Seiketsu
| birthday = October 3 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = , , , Department of Jinki Fragment Studies | occupation = Unseated officer of the , Chief of Reiryoku studies, Head of the Department of Jinki Fragment Studies | previous occupation = | team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = 12 Division, , | relatives = N/A | shikai = Kogaku | bankai = None | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kenage Seiketsu (清潔 健気, Seiketsu Kenage) is an unseated officer of the of the Gotei 13, as well as the Chief of Reiryoku Studies at the and the founder of the Department of Jinki Fragment Studies. Appearance While in his laboratory in the , he wears a white lab coat over the standard Shinigami shihakushō. Outside the lab, however, he wears a red robe (with a purple hood) over a modified, maroon shihakushō. Kenage has red eyes and white hair with red streaks in it. Personality Kenage is a reclusive person, preferring to be in his laboratory, conducting research on things he finds interesting. Outside the lab, he is shown to be friendly, however. He is respectful to his superiors, as well as others he works with; such as the Substitute Shinigami, Raian Getsueikirite. In battle, however, he shows a great amount of confidence in his abilities, despite his rank. He takes any insult against science as an insult to himself, and refuses to let the perpetrator live. Inventions Reiryoku Analysis (霊力解剖, Reiryoku kaibō): A handheld device that can both detect and analyze spiritual power. If a special type of test tube is attached to it, it can also collect a sample of the reiryoku. Powers & Abilities : Despite his rank, Kenage can use high-level Kidō without incantation. Furthermore, he has demonstrated the talent to modify pre-existing Kidō, as well as make his own Kidō. : While not his preferred combat style, Kenage has shown an aptitude for sword fighting, being able to hold off Shinigami of higher rank than himself. : Being an unseated officer, he does not possess a very large amount of spiritual power. When he does use his reiatsu, it is redish-purple in coloration. Genius Intellect: According to his captain, his intelligence is his greatest skill. He is the third smartest person in the Twelfth Division, hence why he was given a "Chief" position in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. His knowledge of reiryoku and reiatsu are second to none in Soul Society, hence he is the chief officer in its study. Kenage claims to have centuries of experience in studying spiritual energy. Manipulation: Due to his immense time spent studying reishi, Kenage has shown the ability to manipulate it in different ways than normal Shinigami. Because he knows the charge of spiritual particles, he can charge the reishi around him a certain way, allowing him to repel, and therefore resist, the effects of an opponent's reiatsu or spiritual energy. He can also absorb it, similar to a , in order to replenish his own reserves of spiritual energy, or to heal his wounds. Zanpakutō Kogaku (古学, Classical Studies): Kogaku takes the form of a standard katana with a green hilt, a rectangular guard, and a long red sheathe that has bandages around the top. * : Kogaku is released by the phrase, "Get Chilled While Asleep" (寝冷え, Nebie). In Shikai, Kogaku takes the appearance of an enlarged version of its sealed state. The blade itself becomes a cleaver, while the guard and hilt enlarge slightly. : Shikai Special Ability: Kogaku's ability is to absorb the attack of another Zanpakutō and then copy it, allowing him to use that technique as if it were his own. Kenage later explains that the reasons behind this are much deeper than just copying a power. He states that his Zanpakutō takes in and analyzes the reishi, reiryoku, and reiatsu of the technique, allowing it to "understand" the ability and its workings, thereby allowing Kenage to use it. :* Taien: Hihi no Ōdachi (対冤•狒々の大抱瓶, Opposite Hatred: Baboon's Large Cremation Sake Jar): Kenage calls this ability "his father's power", most likely meaning it was an ability of his father's Zanpakutō. With it, he can summon a large amount of flames which he can then manipulate into any shape he pleases, in addition to being able to launch them as an attack. * : Not Yet Achieved. Category:Shinigami